


Madam

by neosaiyanangel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Kink Negotiation, Truth Serum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:08:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25472161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neosaiyanangel/pseuds/neosaiyanangel
Summary: Draco hires from a discreet agency and finds himself surprised by who they send.
Relationships: Luna Lovegood & Draco Malfoy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11
Collections: Obedience and Trust Flash Exchange





	Madam

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the_rck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_rck/gifts).



Draco laid suspended in the air. The constant _leviosa_ charm held him firm. His cheeks were burning as he tried to comprehend the dominatrix that he had hired from the agency.

 _Luna Lovegood_ . He hadn’t recognized her at first, her having shown up in disguise, but there was no mistaking her airy voice once she let the charm drop _after_ she’d set everything up. The agency had promised that they would send someone discreet!

Finally he grumbled, “Listen here, Loopy Luna. I expect-”

“Madam.”

Draco blinked. “What?”

“I am Madam. Or Mistress. This ‘Luna’ doesn’t exist here,” she replied.

Draco rolled his eyes, though the tone sent a ripple through his gut. “Right. Well, ‘Madam’, I expect-”

He was again cut off as his head was roughly grabbed. It was forced to look the masked dominatrix in the eyes. Excitement tinged his mind at the sharp look in her eyes that looked harsher under the butterfly masquerade mask.

Draco swallowed, his mouth suddenly dry.

“It’s time to negotiate, Draco Malfoy,” Madam said sternly. “The agency gave me a basic list of what you asked for and your safeword, but that doesn’t tell me what you _need_.” She walked over to the large bag she’d brought with her and pulled out a small vial. “Have you ever experienced Veritaserum?”

Draco wished he could feel regret from this decision. Instead, the roil of perverse delight was going through him. He’d always wanted to be torn apart bit by bit with Veritaserum, unable to stop himself from confessing his fears and desires. But...he didn’t remember including that in his request?

How did she know that?

Seeming to take his silence as a negative, she explained, “This will make you tell me everything I need to know. You will be laid bare before me.”

“I- I think this is enough,” Draco said weakly. The tingle in his gut was mixed with the panicked idea of _if any of his rivals walked in_ …!

“I will use one drop of Veritaserum,” Madam continued, ignoring his words. “Then we shall discuss what you’re _really_ looking for.”

“I…” Draco watched as she opened the bottle and hovered it over his face. He resisted mildly, but found his mouth forced open by a well-practiced hand.

She paused for a moment, seeming to judge him, before she tilted the bottle ever-so-slightly.

A single drop fell down and landed right into Draco’s mouth. His face screwed up at the odd taste. Panic and excitement coursed through him as the Veritaserum felt like it was taking effect; a haze covered his mind and he felt mildly detached.

“Are you still able to use your safe word?” was the first thing Madam asked.

“Yes.”

“Good. Now then, tell me what you want.”

”Yes, Madam.”


End file.
